Sakura's last gift
by Shananrui
Summary: an old story under my original pen name, about Sakura's true love towards Sasuke and her last gift for him.


_**Disclaimer:I DON'T own NARUTO **_

_blah_-flashbacks

"blah"-talking

'blah'-thinking

A/N:There will be many flashbacks,so please don't mind it

Title:Sakura's last gift

by:BlackRose-Aura

He walked down the road to the acedemy,while he walked his onyx eyes seemed like he was in a daze.His bluish-black hair blew in the breeze as cherry blossoms tangled in his air.He walked to the acedemy as the same old memories resurfaced.

_flashback when they were 12 near the end of acedemy years._

_A young girl with pink hair that reached mid-back ran in gym class to be a fast kunoichi,he pretended to not have this class to see what this generation of kunoichi's were able to do when not trying to catch his attention,so far only 3 girls were good the other's were pathetic._

_"Hey Ino-pig,pass me those kunai's"yelled out the pink haired girl._

_The blond girl that was close to some kunai's glared at the name given to her.She threw the kunai's far from the girl's direction,but the pink girl with beautiful emerald eyes ran in the direction and caught them sending one back at the blond girl as her blue orbs showed shocked until she quickly dodged without getting a small cut on her cheek._

_"Sakura!You idiot,how dare you scar my face,how am I suppose to impress my Sasuke-kun with this hideous mark!"yelled out the blue eyed girl._

_"Ino,he's **not **here start being proud that you have marks that show you train to be a kunoichi not some 'only spy,will give body' type of kunoichi,but a real shinobi."responded the pink haired girl as she hung her head knowing looks where to important to Ino._

_Sakura got up from her crouching position and she went to Hinata the other strong girl but she was to damn shy,"Hey Hinata,do you want to spar with me?"asked Sakura as Hinata blushed and hit her two index fingers together._

_"Umm...I don't think I can't,class is ending and we have Iruka-sensai's class"responded Hinata with a bow._

_Sakura just smiled and turned around but not before making the Hyuuga princess stand up,she left to her bag and splashed some water to refreshen herself.Sakura than felt a powerful punch hit her back where a vital point was,knocking the wind out of her and making her fall to her knees._

_"Hahaha,you talk about being proud to show scars,bruises and other hideous marks from battle or spar,so why don't me and Ami-chan,give you all those marks your going to catch our Sasuke-kun's eyes if we don't bruise you up now."said Ino as she and Ami got ready to beat her,and they did for the sensai was gone,and the other student's did nothing but watch as Sakura Haruno natuarally beautiful like Ino Yamanaka,get beaten to a pulp._

_Sakura just kept being kicked to the wall,but did nothing."What's wrong forehead-girl,stand up for yourself!"yelled Ami as she kicked Sakura to the wall making her puke out blood.Sakura just stood up and glare at them._

_"Only pathetic girls resort to unfair fights,kunoichi's have a better honor than this!That's why I'm not fighting!"yelled Sakura as she collapsed and Hinata with her amazing speed did the Hyuuga's jutsu to create a barrier to protect her and Sakura as she took her to the nurse's office._

_Sasuke didn't want to seem like he was peeping so he met up with Hinata and helped out Sakura.Now that Hinata left and Sasuke waited for the nurse to come,Sakura began to stir."Hehe,I never knew that Sasuke...was theirs I always thought he was his."mumbled Sakura as she passed out again._

_End of Flashback_

Than he respected Sakura,she was the only one to treat him like a real person not a possession,she wasn't a fangirl she had a crush first and fought Ino,but than when they broke off their friendship she realized what they did and felt a guilty to let him break them apart so she told others she didn't like him anymore.

Sasuke the 37 year old man that seemed in a daze with cherry blossoms in his hair continued to walk to the acedemy hearing the bell for them to return to homeroom.He didn't speed up or slow down but continued his memories.

_flashbacks when they were in team 7_

_Sakura was running in the forest part of team 7's training ground when she zipped past a bunch of kunai's aimed at her,she ran while her once short pink hair that reached mid-back again flew and she set off a trap that made an explosion making the poor girl fall down the hill until she made her stop with cuts and bruises._

_She tried to get up but managed to fall back down than with chakra in her arms she got up and ran into the tree's.She had her emerald eyes black pupils turn into slits and stare from the tree she hid in like a cats eyes waiting for something to move._

_**BAM!**_

_Sakura was blown out of the tree and she fell hard on her back paralyzing her even though she tried to get up,but she couldn't than she saw the spy sound ninja Kabuto approach her dangerously.Sakura kept her eyes open not flinching when he brought up his kunai ready to strike her._

_"**DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"**yelled the Kyuubi side of Naruto as he had his red eyes and chakra with those fangs and claws extended and his whiskers deepened.Naruto was always overprotective of his 'sister',she was like a sister to him and he never let her get hurt as long as she was with him._

_Sasuke had run towards Sakura and picked her up as she closed her eyes in pain as her paralyzed leg bleed from her last blow to the ground.He carried her bridal style and jumped as Naruto handled Kabuto,he would be fighting with him if Kakashi wasn't ready in the hospital and they did this mission without him,in the area between Suna and Konoha's borders._

_"Sasuke,leave me I'm only a nuisance go and get the scroll back to Konoha before the Hokage Sarutobi gets worried and sends ANBU after a bunch of kids GO!"yelled Sakura as she hit his arm that made him drop her and she was able to wiggle out the scroll they were assigned to retrieve._

_Naruto crashed into a tree near them,he got up and looked at them with a foxy grin "I got him,but he managed one last blow on me"said Naruto as he went to Sakura and carried her bridal style as he ran towards Konoha._

_End of Flashback_

He was standing in front of the acedemy as he saw three children look at him and tackle him into a hug,"tou-san you're here"said the youngest of the twin girls.She had pink hair with emerald eyes as she had tan-ivory skin and her name was like her decreased mother Sakura Uchiha.

The other twin had bluish-black hair and onyx eyes like him she was like him but she had long hair like her twin and she had a totally different personality.The oldest of three was a boy who stood beside the dark twin who was called Rin after his sensai's lost love,anyways the boy looked just like his younger self his name was Sasu Uchiha.The boy was 12 in a team already and the girls where 7.

He walked hoome with the three children,he looked in a direction to the park he knew all to well,it showed 2 different pains in his heart his proposal and the bearal site of his decreased wife.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke had Sakura running with him through the trees of the sweet meadow of a park.They were 18 and finally became boyfriend and girlfriend after both she and Naruto brought him back by force.She finally caught up to him and sat on a tree slump when he stopped._

_"Sakura we've been together for along time,so I had to think if we were ready"started Sasuke as he had his back to her._

_He turned around to her curious face and kneeled infront of her and proposed"Sakura,you showed me love I never saw after I killed my brother so I want to spend my life with you,basically I'm asking you Sakura Haruno will you marry me?and make me the happiest man alive"asked Sasuke._

_"Oh,Sasuke-kun yes I will marry you,I've waited for this all my live and not by a crush but true love I knew about your life before I fell in love with you YES I WILL MARRY YOU!"yelled Sakura in pure happiness as she hugged her now fiancee._

_End of Flashback_

That memory brought pain to his heart yet he loved that memory until his worst memory came to him again.

_Flashback _

_It was just 4 weeks after Sakura had given birth to her twin daughter's Rin and Sakura,her 5 year old son Sasu were at home as she and Sasuke her husband were on a mission._

_Sasuke had got the scroll they needed and they headed towards Konoha until they both sensed chakra coming at them fast it was the enemy ninja.Sasuke and Sakura separated and Sasuke heard a kunai come towards his trapped body he couldn't even block until he heard a loud cry"NOO!"and than he heard flesh being pireced._

_He looked up and his heart broke as he saw Sakura infront of him as she killed the ninja,when he fell and died she collapsed and landed on Sasuke's lap as he cried for her._

_"Sasuke-kun,I can't make it cause of my recent birth giving please take care of Sasu and Rin and Sakura don't let them die young I'll haunt you if they meet me in hell to soon,we both know I won't go to heaven I've killed too many people."said Sakura as she shed tears looking up at Sasuke._

_Sasuke shed his tears knowing his one and only love was dying in his arms they where in Konoha but in the meadow where he first proposed to her and now she was dying there._

_He asked Tsunade to let him barry her in the meadow park,she had her name in the tombstone that the original Rin and Obito's name where at but her body was barried in the small grave.He visited everyday and stayed and talked about what was happening to konoha to her,and he let memories flood him and he cried every time he was in the meadow until he trained and than he picked up his kids,for they were about to be let out._

_End of Flashback_

"Tou-san,can you tell us about kaa-san again?"asked the young usually cold to other's but her family and father and mother's one childhood friend which where Ino and Naruto personality asked with her sharp onyx eyes filled with pain for being the only acedemy student with her twin to not have a mother.She was given a piggy back ride from her brother Sasu.

"Yea,please tou-san"asked Sakura as she was on her dad's back.

"Okay,your mother Sakura Uchiha was the second best medic-nin in both Suna and Konoha,she was only second for the Hokage didn't want others to use her as a tool if they knew she was stronger than Konoha's hokage Tsunade.

Sasuke opened the door to his house in the uchiha district that was still somewhat deserted.He went upstairs with his cihldren and went to the twin's room with his son.

"She loved you all very much and died protecting not only my life and saving me from myself but later died for Konoha as a great shinobi not just a medic-nin"said to the twins Sakura and Rin as they passed out from there day.

Sasuke went with Sasu to his room and he looked up at his dad wanting him to finish his stiry about the mother he last saw when he was 5 years old.

"She wanted me to keep you all safe,and she never wanted to see you dead with her,or she'll haunt me she loved you all to much,that she let her inner self take over"said Sasuke to Sasu who knew who the inner self was he had his mother's large forehead but on him made him cuter to the girls,he also inherited her inner self that she explained to both her son and Sasuke after she told the Hokage and there sensai,Naruto never got it and Ino was the only one who actually saw it.

Sasu fell asleep and he left his room and went to his room and he looked at the photo with him and Sakura at there wedding dance as she hugged him and posed for the camera and the one beside it was her kissing him looking at the camera as she winked at Naruto who took the photo the three little pictures under the two was there three children.

Sasuke slept as he did,his tears came out as memories came out in his dreams.

The End

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:I know its boring but i made this out of pure boredom its just a plain one-shot if Sakura ever protected Sasuke from death.

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
